unspongebobfandomcom-20200213-history
Pleasure Cowards
Pleasure Cowards is another shitty episode of SpongeBob that the network shoves down our throats in hopes to get the shows ratings up. In this half-assed episode, Patrick tries to convince SpongeBob to have sex with him for the first time in public, but SpongeBob is not satified until he wears enough protection. The Plot (and I use that term lightly) One night in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob is jerking off to Sonic the hedgehog porno in his bedroom, when Patrick bursts through his bedroom door. Patrick says that he was just watching men's volleyball on ESPN and that he was really horny. And for some stupid reason, the writers thought that SpongeBob and Patrick should have sex in the middle of Condom World this time. They both get so excited. Later that night, SpongeBob remembers the last time he and Patrick had sex, and all the genital lice crawling around Patricks floppy dick. This time he vows to force Patrick to wear a condom this time. The next morning they get on the bus to Condom World. These two moronic teenagers kids talk about the carnies who smoke joints behind the Port-o-Potties at the park. SpongeBob and Patrick then get dreamy looks in their eyes. They They are so scared they check out the baby rides. They find a ride called the Mitten, which is "suitable" for them. They get in the extremely small car and the man places a baby in their laps. SpongeBob and Patrick get scared every time they go up the small bump. They get off the ride and the baby gets angry at them. They get into the line at The Solid Boner O' Pain. They see an old man come out injured and they run off. The man just had a medical condition and could not get in to the ride. Then they decide to play a game in the bathroom, they been to the bathroom about 8 times. They run into Larry and he tells them about the stink under your arm when you go on the ride and Larry insist SpongeBob and Patrick to go to the ride now. SpongeBob and Patrick were so afraid getting in the ride they run off and Larry thinks he should stop making people smell his armpits. They get some ice cream and Patrick has ice cream all over his face so he went to the bathroom to go and wash up. Mean while SpongeBob talks to himself and to his ice cream, and his ice cream sexually harrasses and rapes him. Then in the bathroom, Patrick's reflection calls him mean things (his reflection called him a pussy because he is afraid to go on the ride) then Patrick punches his reflection. SpongeBob heard Condom World closes in 5 minutes, and so they enter the ride. The ride starts but they have difficulties. They are relieved, but finds out the ride does not have a problem and the operator hits the start button. They rocket off and turn out to have a great time, and they lose their virginity.